Sickness and Honesty
by Aria Iris
Summary: She got sick and little events lead to something at their home. HidexYuu one-shot. Warning: My first fanfiction, may not be good.


**PLEASE READ FIRST!** This is my *peep*th attempt of Bakatest fanfiction. And second finished fanfiction (I won't post the first one…yet. It's on LJ but- orz). This is anime-verse, but I will took Yuuko's habit (only wearing undies at home) off from infos I'm getting on the Bakatest Dya manga….Please forgive OOCness. This fic is…what happens if you watched Oreimo and as you find out Kirino looked like Yuuko and you got a fic inspiration or sort, the idea is forced but I tried my best so….

I also write several parts of this half-asleep, so maybe there's weirdness everywhere. Forced plot everywhere. Uhh….I should find better ideas. I decided to rush the ending a little bit to make it before Christmas, since KagamineToxins said she wanted some other people to write HideYuu….I left what happened after the ending to your imagination.

English isn't my main language, please forgive the grammar.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakatest. It's owned by Inoue Kenji-sensei.

xxx

There's something different in the house of the Kinoshita family today. It's more silent than usual, with the parents out for several days. Sounds can only be heard from Yuuko's room, as the owner of the room was lying on her bed with her brother sat beside her bed.

"Sister, are you really okay?" said Hideyoshi with a worried face, as he stared on his sister's face that turns reddish.

"Well, I'm not a little kid anymore! Besides, it's just a fever!" said Yuuko. Then she continues.

"J….Just go to school already! If my brother was late, it will leave a bad impression on me!"

"F..Fine then." Hideyoshi stands up and went beside the door. Before he opens the door, he looked to his sister's eyes, still with the worried face. It makes Yuuko blushes a little, made her face that's already red because of fever even redder. She decided to take a rest after he was gone.

"I'm sorry that I troubled you a lot, sister."

"It's really..okay. " Yuuko blushed.

"….Maybe this is weird, but…" Hideyoshi grabbed Yuuko's shoulder and leaned towards her.

"H…Huh?"

"…I love you"

"…Well…..I feel the same way too…since….long ago."

And both of them kissed.

xxx

Yuuko woke up from her dream with a blushing face. She can't believe she was dreaming something like that, was what's written on her expression. As she looked around, she realizes that her brother isn't home already. She looked on the clock, and realizes she wasn't sleeping for that long.

Still with her blushing face, Yuuko sighed_. It's just a stupid dream, no need to worry much about it, _she said to herself. While doing so, she realized that the weather have gotten very hot, which may be the reason she woke up from her dream. For that, she seems grateful for the weather.

_Well…It's my house, there's nothing wrong with wearing only my underwear while sleeping, right? I'll use blanket….so it should be alright._

After stripping her pajamas, she went back to sleep. She didn't really want to dream the same thing.

xxx

…Si…

….Sis…

"Sister?"

"…H—Huh?"

Yuuko woke up from her dreamless sleep, only to realize that her brother is waking her up. Thanks to a sudden remembrance of the previous dream she's getting before her dreamless sleep, her face turns bright red and she pushed Hideyoshi with a scream; "W-What are you doing!"

"It-It's just, I want to wake you up…Since …Kirishima and Kudou are out there…." Said Hideyoshi, tried to explain the situation. Yuuko began to realize familiar voices can be heard from outside the room. It's the voice of two people from A-Class she knew well, Kirishima Shouko and Kudou Aiko. Of course, it won't be nice for her to greet them in her underwear.

"W-why didn't you wake me up earlier?" yelled Yuuko, while trying to get dressed in her clothes in a hurry.

"I was just arrived! Besides, why is you're on your underwear, sister? It will make your fever worse…"

"W-Why didn't you call me before that they're coming here? "

"I tried, but you didn't answer…Beside, it's normal for them to visit you, who are sick….Your habit is a bad one any-"Before he even finished his words, Yuuko hit him with a pillow, also with a scream "J-Just go and tell them to wait!"

As he tried to guard himself, Hideyoshi pushed the pillow. He do thinks it's better to tell her friends to wait, but he ended up only guarding himself. But it seems he pushed it too much. His body was falling too, along with his sister's.

"Kyaa!"

He landed on his sister's body.

With the position of him being on top of her, Yuuko being only on her pajamas with opened buttons, people will surely misunderstand this as an assault. Unluckily for them, when they realize what's happening, Aiko and Shouko open the door, probably comes because of Yuuko's scream. Hideyoshi was speechless, he didn't know what to do and just keep blushing in the same position.

"My, what a wonderful sibling bonding you have." said Aiko while giggling.

"I….I'm sorry, Sister!"

Yuuko quickly pushed her brother away with a blush.

"G—Get off me!"

"But…it was an accident! It couldn't be avoided…. "said Hideyoshi, tried to stand up after getting pushed. His sister stared at him with an angry stare that looks like saying 'Get out or get lost'.

He has no choice and ran through the exit door while blushing and saying "I'm going to get some snacks and tea for you all!"

xxx

Hideyoshi walked back to Yuuko's room with the tea and snacks, but as he overheard that the girls are talking about him, he decided to stand besides the door and heard all of it. It's nothing, he's just curious. After that event, he began to think that those A-class girls must think he's a perverted sister-complex. Being treated as a girl is not comfortable, but a pervert is even more uncomfortable for him to take.

"….Geez, Kinoshita-san can't be honest with her feelings. Even when you're sick~" Hideyoshi recognize that voice as Aiko's. What does she means by that, is still unknown for him.

"I…I'm not!" Hideyoshi knows that voice belongs to his sister. Her voice is shaking, is it possible that she's lying? Or she's still not feeling well? Hideyoshi didn't know. He just kept hearing.

"Yuuko, you're blushing. And it's definitely not your fever. You're getting well a while ago, even that you're now still lying on the bed." And that was no other than the A class leader, Shouko.

"It's natural if I'm reminded of the thing before this! I'm not…"

"Lying is useless."

"Yeah, just be honest, won't you~"

"It was due to a strange dream I'm getting today…nothing more-"But for a while, Yuuko's voice stopped. Hideyoshi assumed that both of her friends do something simple to get her honest, like staring at her.

"Fine, fine! But I'm afraid he'll hear this, so…." There's a pause, but after that, there's some whispers that's too tiny for Hideyoshi to understand. The whispers stayed there for some time. Strangely, he does feels that it is a good thing about him. There's a feel of excitement in his heart. He sighed, and decided to knock the door after the whispers stopped.

"Here's the tea and snacks-"as he said, Aiko opened the door.

"Thanks, but we might go home soon…. We can't disturb-Ah, I mean….Take care of your sister well, won't you?" said her with a mischievous smile.

"O…Okay?"

Hideyoshi noticed that Yuuko faced the other way when he's looking at her. He began to get thoughts. Those chit-chats before this. And now her reaction for him. He thought that he might already get the situation….He lowers his head, his face turned red, and after he gave the snacks, Hideyoshi decided it would be for best to get out.

xxx

"You're fine now, sister?" said Hideyoshi, during the end of their dinner. Yuuko looks completely fine as she finished eaten her dinner.

"Yeah, I'm just exhausted and needs rest…"

A small pause between them. They both blushed before both of them said something each other;

"I have something to tell you"

xxx

"_Lately, I do feel strange about him. It's just…I keep dreaming weird things about him-the one today made it clear, and realizes his good sides….Maybe I- I do like him. I'm not sure, but I feel like it."_

"_Don't worry, you're both just alone tonight, right? Well, it's not like you should do anything strange, only a confession will work….Or maybe you want to do that kind of things?"_

_"….A-Aiko! Don't say that kind of thing! It's way too embarrassing! But…I might try…" _

"…'_THAT' kind of things?"_

"_NO! I mean, that confession thing….."_

xxx

END


End file.
